Midori
by Ellie77
Summary: El sentimiento entre ambos era algo más, algo que era opacado por la gratitud de ella y la lealtad de él. Algo que, de vez en vez, ella podía vislumbrar, tan efímero y repentino, reflejado en los verdes ojos del muchacho. [KazumaxVaisravana]


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los derechos de __**Noragami**__ pertenecen a __**Adachi Toka**__._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Heme aquí de nueva cuenta en este fandom. Bien, ya no siento esos nervios de primeriza, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta ansiedad, de por sí soy una persona ansiosa. Respira, inhala, exhala… ¡Ya! Ya pasó, creo…

Como sea, esta vez traigo un KazumaxBishamont/Vaisravana/Veena (como tiene nombres esta mujer XD). Como personajes separados, los dos me encantan, y como pareja son una delicia. Aparte, las parejas donde la mujer es un poco(o mucho) más grande que el hombre se han convertido en mi debilidad.

Es una temática sin mucho sentido, meramente crack. Pero, vamos, hay cosas todavía más locas por Fanfiction, ¿no? Me gusta pensar eso para no sentirme tan culpable. En fin. Creo que contiene ligero spoiler, creo, así que es tú decisión leer o no, aunque quizá seas como yo, que a pesar de eso lee, y ya luego se pone al corriente.

Espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

—**M**idori**—**

* * *

**P**ocas veces ha podido verle de esa forma, de la forma en que lo ve ahora. Tranquilo, apacible, sin ninguna preocupación, muy diferente de la que es su imagen de Kazuma en su día a día. Por ello se acerca con cautela, lentitud, no desea perturbar el sueño del muchacho, aunque le es imposible no dar un mal paso y termina chocando con el escritorio. Fue un descuido provocado por los nervios, eso quiere creer, pero Vaisravana no está segura de lo que siente con exactitud.

Él se remueve un poco en la silla, mas no despierta, eso le anima a continuar. A la distancia a la que ahora lo observa, puede apreciar pequeños detalles en el rostro de Kazuma que no recordaba haber visto antes; la forma de sus labios, lo respingada que es su nariz, lo tersa que parece ser su piel… Mas hay un pequeño detalle que la hace sentir molesta: no poder apreciar los ojos verdes de Kazuma.

Inclina un poco su cuerpo hacia él, sus manos sostienen cada extremo de los anteojos y es capaz de quitarlos. Lo siente como un pequeño triunfo, pero la euforia pronto se ve opacada por el asombro. Sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo debido, porque por un pequeño instante, uno demasiado fugaz, la imagen de Kazuma pareció haber rejuvenecido, no, más bien, los años parecieron solo retroceder. Después de todo, él murió y quedó atrapado en una etapa de su vida.

Parecía como si el Kazuma de su antiguo clan hubiese regresado.

Los párpados del chico comienzan a abrirse, para suerte de ella, lentamente. Dejó los lentes en el escritorio y salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

Y Kazuma regresa en sí, confundido, sin recordar siquiera en qué momento se quedó dormido y si se quitó las gafas antes de hacerlo.

* * *

**D**esde aquel día, Kazuma se convirtió en el objeto de sus estudios, sí, esa era una buena analogía para describir la situación.

Y gracias a ello, pudo reconocer para sí que, de una alarmante y extraña manera, Kazuma era _especial_. No solo por ser el único sobreviviente del clan «MA» ni tampoco por haberse convertido en un _Hafuri Vessel_. Vaisravana sabía que era por algo más, algo que iba todavía más allá de aquellos detalles. Un sentimiento que se veía opacado por la gratitud de ella y la lealtad de él.

Porque Kazuma era importante, demasiado, más de lo que debería.

—Bishamont-sama

Y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. Nunca se había exaltado al escuchar la voz de Kazuma, pero está vez le resultó inquietantemente agradable.

—¿No cree que está exagerando en sus nuevas atenciones?

Quizá fue un regaño, un reclamo disfrazado de pregunta. Vaisravana sabía el porqué de la pregunta del muchacho; se debía a los regalos que brindaba actualmente a sus regalías, como una forma de compensarlos por el dolor que les causó. Pero no le importaba quedar en bancarrota, al menos no tanto como intuía que le importaba a él.

—Dime, Kazuma, ¿y no hay algo que tú desees? —preguntó ella, de forma suave y calma, sabía que él no había pedido nada hasta ahora, lo cual no era justo, después de todo era el guía del clan.

El joven se sorprendió. Por un efímero instante, Vaisravana pudo apreciar un atisbo del antiguo Kazuma de nuevo.

—No lo creo… —respondió luego de un rato, mas no le creyó, al menos no del todo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, aunque…

—¿Aunque, qué? —insistió, expectante —. Pide lo que quieras.

—Bueno, ha comenzado a hacer frió y las bajas temperaturas no son precisamente lo mío, así que…

Vaisravana lo interrumpió. Se tomó el atrevimiento de poner su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kazuma, y volvió a suceder, el chico inseguro regresó, inclusive logró que las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaran.

—Sé lo que te daré —declaró.

Y su figura se esfumó del lugar, tan rápido como aquella vez que perturbó su sueño. Mientras en los ojos verdes de Kazuma ya no se vislumbraba el joven de antes, solo reflejaban confusión.

* * *

—**E**ntonces, ¿este es el regalo?

Ella asintió.

Kazuma mantenía una ceja alzada, mientras en el rostro de Vaisravana una leve sonrisa se dibujó, diferente a la que antes había esbozado.

—¿Dormir en su recamara? ¿Es enserio?

Y volvió a asentir.

—Como me lo habías advertido, ya no hay suficientes fondos para financiar más cosas, pero en verdad quería cumplir tu petición.

Kazuma se adentró lentamente. Miraba con genuina curiosidad, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se encontraba en esa habitación. Su vista se posó en la cama individual que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del amplio cuarto. En la alcoba, fácilmente cabrían muchas más camas como esa.

—Sabe, yo… —habló por fin, pasado el embelesamiento —. Yo tenía en mente algo como un edredón o un nuevo abrigo.

—¿No quieres estar aquí?

No respondió nada, solo se acercó hasta ella parsimonia, tanta que logró impacientarla.

—Nunca dije eso, de hecho, podría acostumbrarme.

Con el dedo índice, Kazuma se ajustó las gafas, mas Vaisravana volvió a sentir que ese objeto estorbaba. Rompió la poca distancia entre ellos y se las quitó, sorprendiéndose, esta vez, de no poder apreciar al Kazuma de su antiguo clan. Los ojos verdes del muchacho irradiaban algo más, algo que ella no lograba descifrar.

Y de pronto, Vaisravana sintió un leve dolor en la sien.

—Quizá no sea tan buena idea —balbuceó, al ver el estado de su maestra.

El dolor de ella se intensificaba de a poco, su rostro lo delataba. Cuando él estaba por retroceder y retirarse de la habitación, Vaisravana lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

—Enserio, no lo considero pruden…

Y no lo dejó terminar. No encontró mejor forma para callarle que posar sus labios sobre los de Kazuma; un simple roce tan suave, tan delicado, que no entendía el porqué aumentaba el dolor. Mas nimiedades como aquella pasaron a segundo plano, dejaron de importar. Y fue así como las manos de ella vagaron hacia las solapas del saco del chico, queriendo deslizarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

En ese momento ya no era su subordinado, no era el guía, ni tampoco el muchacho que guardaban sus recuerdos.

Los ojos verdes de Kazuma, su cuerpo, pedían algo más.

—Veena... —Su voz apenas era un hilo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ella se alejó y cerró con pestillo la puerta. Volvería a repetir el acto… Lo dejaría otra vez sin respiración.

* * *

Se los dije, era crack, yo lo advertí.

Bien espero que les haya gustado. Desde hacía bastante que quería escribir algo relacionado con estos dos, y un día de pronto la inspiración llegó. Llega cuando menos te la esperas, como el amor (?). En conclusión me enamoré de la inspiración… y eso tuvo menos sentido que lo primero.

Una aclaración es que, para mí, Kazuma es más joven que ella, vale eso es obvio, pero no porque Vaisravana sea una Diosa y tenga chorroscientosmil años, sino porque a pesar del rol que Kazuma ejerce como guía y demás, se le nota muy joven. Según mis cálculos debe rondar entre los 17 y 20 años, como recién salido de la adolescencia, aunque tampoco se fíen mucho de mí. Y, en el manga, cuando se indaga en su pasado, esa "juventud" es más notoria. Y los lentes parecen agregarle edad XD.

No ampliaré más porque quizá hay personas que todavía no leen el manga y no quiero arruinarles la historia (digan NO al spoiler). Pero creo que di a entender la idea. Ah, y el título, _Midor_i, no significa nada más que "verde" en japonés, una clara referencia al color de ojos de Kazuma.

Pero ya no alargaré esto más. Espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá no sea lo último que publique. Ahora tengo entre manos algo de YatoxYukine. Sí, huele a _shaoi_… ok no.

**¿Review…?**


End file.
